Two Lives
by Bookfreak426
Summary: In high school, Sasuke and Sakura were named "Hottest Couple". Sasuke left the village, without a word to anyone, not even Sakura. Sakura now sings as Yuki, in the Sound Village. Sasuke is Orochimaru's apprentice. What happens when they meet after 7 year!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Im back with another story

Hey guys, Im back with another story. This one is a SakuXSasu story. I don't know if it's good or not so please review, and tell me if I should continue the story. Its kinda OOC, so if you like that kinda stuff, that's good on my part, lol. Thanks. : )

Disclaimer throughout story: I don't own Naruto.

--

Sakura was in her dressing room, waiting to be called on stage. She had just finished putting her short pink hair into a long brown, straightened wig. Now, she was putting in her blue contact lens to cover her emerald green eyes.

Sakura has two lives. One of those, is Sakura Haruno, one of the greatest known ninja around the world. She was taught under the legendary Tsunade, also known as the Hokage of the Leaf Village.

Tsunade has taught her everything, from her Medical skills, to her super inhuman strength. Sakura had surpassed the Hokage after 5 years after Sasuke Uchiha, the love of her life, just got up and left the Leaf, without telling anyone where he was going.

When Sasuke and she were in High School, they were both known as the "Hottest Couple" in their year. Before that name, it was "Most ideal to date". Naruto fixed that, and changed the name. Anyways, once Sasuke left, he broke all ties with Konaha.

So after about 7 years, she also left, but on better terms. She went to the Hokages office, and told Tsunade she was going to leave Konaha for a while, just to get some free time. She wanted to forget all about the good memories she and Sasuke shared here, so she went to the Sound Village, not knowing anything about that place.

Sakura became a teacher at the college there, and taught people how to become great medical ninjas. She taught but men and women.

Sakuras second life is Yuki, a very famous singer, whos sold over millions of records. Yuki sings at a local bad, that's very expensive. Many people don't go there to pick up and girl and get drunk, they go to listen to her sing. So many of those people are men.

Her blue contacts were in, and she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!" Sakura shouted.

"Yuki, your on in about 7 minutes," her manger said, through the open door.

"Thank you, Daisuke!" Daisuke was the best manager in the world, and is really nice.

Sakura dressed in a pair of light blue jeans, and a white blouse. She got up from her chair, and walked over to the couch, and sat down. She was remembering her friends, Ino, Hinata,Ten-Ten and Temari. She could never forget Kiba, Lee and the rest of them.

Naruto was her best friend. She hadn't seen him in over 5 years.

Sakura smiled; when she heard the announcers speak over the speakers. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now that time of night, where our beloved Yuki sings on stage"

Sakura heard the uproar of the crowd. Men were whistling and everyone else clapped. She got up from her chair, and walked towards the stage. She concealed her chakra, incase there were any ninjas looking for her. She was famous, after all.

She stood infront of the curtain, which was actually the back, to everyone else in the crowd. Her silhouette could be seen.

"Everyone, I give you… Yuki!!" The announcer silenced, and she watched the curtain slowly rise.

--

Sasuke had just finished up with his class, and was really thirsty.

Sasuke taught college students how to be powerful ninjas, and to put everything they had, into doing the mission right.

He was 25 years old, and with no girlfriend, or wife. He hadn't had a girlfriend since high school. Sakura Haruno, the hottest girl in school, had gone out with him. They were both named "Hottest Couple" by his best friend, Naruto. Sasuke's life had no meaning. Itachi was now dead, and Orochimaru hadn't given him a mission in years.

Orochimaru decided not to take his body, and make him his full time apprentice, Orochimaru, Kabuto and him were now equals.

Sasuke left him class room, and headed towards the hideout.

When he got there, he was greeted by Orochimaru.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun. How are you ffffeeling?" he said, in his snake like voice

Sasuke ignored him and went to his room to put his stuff away. Once that was done, he walked back out and announced, "I'm going out"

He wanted to go to "The Beer Palace", which is what he did. When he got there, he noticed the elegance of the place. Must be very expensive. He heard there was a very good singer who sung there.

While walking down the streets to get there, he remembered his old life, with his best friend Naruto and Sakura, the love of his life.

When he left, he broke all ties with Konaha, wanting no one to get hurt. Itachi could have come after them, and killed them, and he didn't want that. He didn't even tell anyone where he was going, Worst of all, not even Sakura.

He got to the bar, and was welcomed in. He sat at a booth, in the back, to the left of the stage.

A girl, about 17 walked up to him in a short mini skirt, and a tight black shirt.

"Is there anything I can get for you, sir?" The waitress said, with a flirty smile.

"Just a beer"

"Coming right up!" she said, and left the table. When the girl was behind the counter, a voice came on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now that time of night, where our beloved Yuki sings on stage!" The crowd went wild, and he saw a silhouette on stage.

"Everyone, I give you….Yuki!" The announcer said, as the curtain started rising to reveal a very hot superstar.

--

Thank you guys for reading! I will update chapters a lot next week because I get spring break, and am home all the time. And to past readers, I will also update "Birthday Disaster"

Thx again for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The curtain had finally opened, and he noticed that the girl was gorgeous

The curtain had finally opened, and he noticed that the girl was gorgeous! The long brown hair, blue eyes…..she was a beauty. She wore light blue jeans, with a kind of turquoise blouse. She looked country.

Yuki stepped in front of the curtain, and the spot light came over her

"Hello everyone, its great to see you all tonight!" Yuki said into the microphone clipped to her shirt.

"I have a new song for you guys tonight, that I just wrote yesterday. It hasn't even been heard before, and you guys are the first to hear it. This song is called "When you look me in the eyes". It reminds me of an old…..friend I had back 7 years ago. Here it is!"

The crowd went wild, when the music stared to play. Sasuke smirked.

"I want your input on it, okay?" She said, then started singing.

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

The music came to a final cord, and Yuki stood in the middle of the stage, a few tears, trickling down her face. Flowers were being thrown at her.

Sasuke was actually remembering Sakura. That song was the trigger. He wished he could see her beautiful face one more time.

"So how'd you guys like it!?" Yuki said, wiping the tears from her face. "Good? ….._terrible?_" she emphasized the terrible, throwing out her hands in front of her.

The waitress who had taken Sasuke's order came back, with his drink. She set it on the table.

"Sorry for the wait. We just _love_ to hear Yuki sing!" She smiled her flirty smile.

"Hn" he said and took a sip of his beer, and the girl walked away.

"Spectacular!!"…"Your Awesome!!"…."Unforgettable" the crowd was saying, answering her question

Sasuke heard these coming from people around him. They had ben answering Yuki's question. He looked over at her and saw that she was smiling.

"Oh, I'm so glad you guys liked it This song will defiantly be on my next single. Come back Thursday night, 'cause I'll be here with a new song for you. Goodnight and love you all!" Yuki said, as she blew a kiss to the crowd, and left the stage

The announcer came back on and said "And to think we have to wait another month to hear that sog again. Well, that about wraps it up for tonight. See you all Thursday!"

Sasuke finished his beer and started for the door, when Yuki stepped in front of him.

Yuki turned around to apologize.

"Oh, I'm sorr-." She stopped as she looked up to his face.

"Sa-Sasuke….Uchiha" She stuttered

"Yeah, that's what I'm told" Sasuke said

"Oh my god," she whispered. "Daisuke!! We need to leave!!" Yuki turned around and started for the door.

"Sorry, I'm late for…uh…for an interview! Yes, that's it. Well, it was nice meeting you!" and she left into the waiting car.

'Wonder whats wrong with her' Sasuke thought to himself, and walked back to the Hideout to…correct some papers.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Live chapter 3

Two Live chapter 3

When Sakura got back from the concert yesterday, it was about 1:30am. She had quickly fallen asleep, but the worst part was…

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

Sakura woke up from her deep sleep, and looked at her clock. "Shit, I'm going to be late!" She jumped out and off the bed, and dressed in her usual pink and black outfit. She grabbed her school papers and ran out the door to Konaha Academy.

As she ran, Sakura jumped over multiple rocks and bushes. Shortcuts were good

now-a-days .

It was a nice day out today, with blue skies and bright green grass. There as a cherry blossom tree nearby in full bloom. The leaves were blowing into Sakuras hair. When she got to the school, she had gotten there just in time.

Her students were already in the class, so when she walked in, the kids all greeted her. "Good morning, Miss Haruno!"

"Good morning class. Sorry I'm so late" Sakura said as she pulled out off the leave that were stuck in her hair, and set them on her desk. "You guys may talk for a few minutes while I organize everything."

The students each turned to their friends and started chatting. Sakura took the papers out of her bag and set them on her desk, she also took out the C.D recording of her song from yesterday. She was going to listen when she didn't have and classes.

Once everything was set on her desk, she called the class to order.

"Okay class, today were going to keep on practicing the medical jutsu. My first lesson was to heal a fish that was outside of water for to long. Everyone get your scrolls out and I'll hand you your fish."

The class reached into their bags, and pulled out the scrolls labeled Medical Scroll. Hard to miss, right?

Sakura grabbed the box with the fish in them and walked around the room, heading them out to each student. Then, everyone got to work.

Sakura sat at her desk, and took out a piece of paper to start writing her new song. The room had been filled with green chakra.

A few minutes into class, a girl stood up and yelled, "I got it!"

Sakura's head shot up, and she walked over to where the girl. Sure enough, the fish was flopping around on the table. She took the fish and threw it out the window to the little pond outside of it.

"Congratulations, you healed your fished animal!" The class all clapped for the girl called Maki. Maki took a bow and accepted the congrats she was getting. Sakura had a smile on her face.

"Okay, it's about time to go. You guys have to practice that healing jutsu. You will be assessed tomorrow. Have a great day!" She said, as the students gathered their things and left the room. The day continued on like this.

After school, she gathered her things and left for her apartment. On the way, she was thinking of when she had bumped into Sasuke last night. Its been eight years since she had seen her ex-friend. He hadn't even seen _her_. Sasuke had seen Yuki, the famous singer. Not Sakura, a world wide known ninja. She couldn't even count how many times people have tried to assassinate her.

When Sakura got to her apartment, she sighed and opened the door. She turned the lights on, and was greeted by a pair of blue, cerulean eyes.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto!" Sakura dropped her stuff and ran into Naruto's open arms. Naruto picked her up, and swirled her around, hugging her.

He stopped and put Sakura on both feet again. Sakura got on her tip toes and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Oh my god Naruto, it's so great to see you!" She said, hugging him again.

Naruto laughed and hugged her back. "It's great to see you too, Sakura. What's it been, four, five years?"

"Yeah, well come on in. Wait, you're already in here, haha. I mean, let me find you a place to sleep. You have to stay a while!"

"Thanks Sakura, but I'm actually on a mission" His eyes shifted to the ground.

"Really? What kind of mission?"

Naruto looked a little uncomfortable. He didn't know how to tell her without hurting her feelings.

"I'm here..uh, to find a missing ninja…..from the, um, The wave country." Sakura noticed the uneasiness in his voice, but didn't press the matter. She looked at Naruto and noticed he had a lot.

He now wore a black jumper suit with a little orange at the shoulders. The sleeves were removable, in case it got to hot out for him. His hair was still blonde, but had grown longer. It was still spiked though, with the Konoha headband on his forehead. The only difference was that the band was now black instead of blue.

Sakura smiled. "Okay, but can you at least stay today and maybe tomorrow night? I could cook ramen and everything."

Naruto raised her eyebrow at Sakura. Since when did she cook? He smiled.

"Okay, I guess a few days couldn't hurt."

"Here, lets sit over there," she said, pointing to the couch, "We can talk and catch up on things."

"Okay!" he said in his usual cheerful voice. They sat down for a few hours, telling each other how their lives have been going. Sakura told Naruto on how she was a Teacher now at a collage, teaching medical jutsus. The only thing she _**didn't**_ tell him was how she was Yuki.

Naruto thought that was awesome. He told Sakura on how he was part on ANBU and being a full time ninja.

"The #1 maverick, knuckleheaded ninja!" Sakura said, and they both laughed. Naruto then settled down and got right in her face.

"Hey Sakura, have you ever heard the famous singer Yuki?"

_**Hey peoples, its me! I hope you liked this chapter Tell me if you'd like to see anything happen in the story, and ill clue it in. Here's a little poll for you.**_

_**Would you like Sakura to tell Naruto her secret?**_

_**Vote yes or no, even tho I already have the story written, I want to see what you guys think. I'll post the next chapter up soon.**_

_**Ja ne **_

_**Crystal**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay so heres the next chapter. Thank you people who actually have been reveiwing my stories, cause it makes me want to update more.**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.

Two lives chapter 4

Sasuke had to skip teaching today, due to his own schedule with Orochimaru. Sasuke had been told to meet him by the main doors, which is where he stood now.

A tall skinny figure was walking towards Sasuke from the shadows of the flame on the walls.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun I see you remembered to meet me here."

"Hn" the Uchiha replied.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, I have some news for you. You remember your blonde friend with the Kyuubi?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Well, Tsunade-sama just gave him a mission to come find you and bring you back to Konoha."

Sasuke didn't change any feature on his face.

"I'm losing money just standing here" Sasuke said.

"Ah, well I have a mission for you. I want you to go to the Wave country and spy on them. Find out what Konoha wants with them."

Sasuke didn't say anything, only inclined his head to assure Orochimaru he had heard him.

"Well Sasuke-kun. I will see you after your mission is complete." And the snake Sannin left.

Sasuke headed for his room and gathered the necessary supplies for his missions. Kunais, Shurikens and his katana.

Once he had those, he left the hideout and headed to Wave country.

"Hey Sakura, have you ever heard about the famous singer Yuki?" Naruto asked

Sakura froze on the couch. She hadn't expected that question.

"Uh, yeah, She sings at the bar I go to most nights," Sakura said, nervously.

"Really!" You are so lucky to see her in person! I mean, the way she puts her hair up differently for every music video she does and she sings like an angel. She's really hot too!" Naruto said, with a totally happy face.

Sakura just smiled nervously. She didn't know what to say to that.

"Y-Yeah, she sings tomorrow night."

"Are you serious?! Can we go tomorrow? I really want to meet her and get her autograph!"

"Here, I'll give you one" She went into her room and into her closet. She took out the shoe box with multiple pictures of 'Yuki' in it. She took one out and quickly signed it. 'To my biggest fan….Yuki'

Sakura closed the bow and put it on the top shelf. Sakura then walked out of her bedroom, to a waiting Naruto. His eyes went huge when he saw the picture in her hand.

"Where did you get this!?" he asked.

"Yuki was signing autographs last week. I thought to grab one."

"But don't you want to keep it? This could be worth a lot of money someday."

Sakura sighed. She might as well tell him. These question were going to give her away sooner or later.

"Naruto, what's your favorite Yuki music video?"

"Huh?"

"Which Yuki music video is your favorite?"

"Oh, well, it would have to be where she sang 'Our Song'" Naruto said.

"Come here Naruto, I want you to meet someone." She walked to her door, and stopped Naruto. She shut the door, and told Naruto to stay there.

"Oooh, who is it Sakura? Is it your boyfriend? You're long lost sister...A student of yours?" Naruto laughed at his joke.

While he was talking, Sakura took a box out from under her bed. This contained her multiple wigs, although she only had three. One was the straight long brown hair. Another one was with curly hair and the other was with a little wave in it. That was the one she wore for most pictures.

Sakura took out the one with the wave in it, and fixed it like it was in the music video 'Our Song'.

"Or maybe you have a new best friend. Is that it?" Naruto said, still guessing outside her door.

She went to her closet, moved her clothes over to reveal another door labeled 'Yuki'. She went in, and grabbed an outfit and put it on. After Sakura finished putting on her clothes, she put on her accessories. Then, she went to the mirror and put her blue contacts in.

"Hey Naruto! I hear you want to meet me." Yuki called from behind the doorway.

"..Or maybe its…What?" The second he finished guessing, Sakura opened the door to reveal a struck Naruto.

"Y-Yuki! But why are you here? Are you Sakura's friend? Sakura! Come out here!"

Sakura sighed and pulled off her wig. "I am Yuki, you idiot!"

"S-Sakura…y-your Yuki!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Uh...yeah." she dragged the 'yeah' on.

Sasuke had finally reached the Wave Country. He concealed his chakra, and kept a low profile. He didn't want people to notice him.

He walked though the Country, going to where a lot of gossip would go around.

A bar.

Sasuke walked into the nearest one, and took a seat. He ordered a beer and listened to voices around him

"…hear they're gonna attack Fire, and they want our help." A man said, not two seats from him.

"…have enough people to fight? Why do they need our help?" this was a woman's voice.

"Konoha needs back up, and we will give them back up!" the man said

"Karin, shut up, you're to loud!"

"I will not shut up Inari. Konoha needs our help! Allies help each other!"

"Then why they send help for us? Why do we have to help a village that's full of a bunch of traitors?" Inari asked.

"Try only two. Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha were the only ones, but that's not out fault or theirs. It's Sounds."

Sasuke had heard what he wanted to hear, so he stood up and walked toward the door. He wasn't going to be judged by people who didn't even know him.

'So Konoha is going to war with fire? That's why they need water to help. The attacks can block out each other. Hn.' He thought as he headed back to the Sound to tell Orochimaru of what he had heard.

S

* * *

_**So this is the nest chapter! The war won't actually be dicribed, but i just needed Sasuke to do something for the duration of the time.**_

A_**nways, Don't forget to reveiw!! Please do so too! Its totally making seem like my story sux.**_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Two Lives chap 5

SORRY ITS TAKEN ME SOOO LONG TO UPDATE!! Heres chapter 5!!

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto, but I do own the plot

* * *

"S-Sakura…your…Y-Yuki?!," Naruto exclaimed.

"Uh…yeah" she said, without knowing anything else to say. Naruto fell back a couple of steps.

"This…is so…..AWESOME!! Believe it!," Naruto said. "I'm best friends with a famous singer!!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, as she noticed him use his famous line. 'Something's just never change' she thought, laughing to herself.

"Hush Naruto, before you tell the entire world!"

Naruto quieted down, and sat on a chair across the room. He was so shocked yet so excited. Sakura as Yuki? Oh my god, and all the things he had said about her. He recalled the last thing he said to her. 'She's really hot too!' He blushed.

'So Naruto, want to hear my new song? I sung it at the bar yesterday," Sakura said.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto yelled loudly.

Sakura walked over to the stereo and put the C.D recording in from yesterday. Once it was in, she pushed play and went to sit next to Naruto. She pulled up her knees and laid her head on his chest. Naruto put her arm around her and they listened to the song "When you look me in the eye"

A few verses played. They listened to the song, and when it came to an end, both Sakura and Naruto stayed in their spots. Sakura had never hear her own voice before. Yuki recorded sounded really well.

"You sounded great, Sakura," Naruto said, looking over at her. Sakura smiled and looked up at him. He was really tall.

"Thanks Naruto, that means a lot coming from you,"

"Im glad you trusted me with you secret," He said, hugging her again.

"Naruto, I trust you with everything. I just wish you trusted me," she said sadly

"I trust you!

"Then you didn't you tell me the truth earlier?" Sakura recalled when she asked him about his mission. Naruto also remembered what he told her.

"I didn't want to hurt you feelings,"

"Don't worry about me feelings. What really is your mission?"

Naruto hesitated for a moment. "My mission…….was to find Sasuke here in sound….." Sakura stopped breathing for a min, as all the memories flooded back into her mind.

**FLASHBACK**

Sasuke and Sakura were in music class, which was in the auditorium. After school, nobody was allowed to in because of cleaning and obvious reasons like the kunais and shuriken around.

Sasuke whispered something in Sakuras ear. "You want to stay in here after school?" He had said. Sakura leaned over and whispered "Defiantly."

It was a bit seductive. Sasuke smiled. They couldn't wait until 7 minutes until school ended.

7 minutes later

The class left the auditorium and started running to their homes or apartments. However, Sasuke and Sakura ran behind the school and went through the back door of the Aud, holding hands, laughing. Once in the room, they turned on a couple of lights and stood in the middle of the stage, kissing. They kissed madly and pulled each other closer. Sasuke left hand was on her neck, while his other was on the small of her back. Sakuras hands were both in his shoulders. There wasn't a space between them.

Sasuke was walking towards a nearby. Once Sakuras back was against the wall, she wrapped her ankle around Sasukes leg and Sasuke was going down her sides, still kissing her, tasting her. Sakuras hands were in is hair.

Sasuke pulled away for a minute. "Sakura?", Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"Yes Sasuke?" She said, arching her back and the seductive sound of his voice.

"I love you"

This surprised Sakura very much. She pushed Sasuke away to look him in the eyes. She saw paradise…..

Sasuke had a confused look on his face, but he soon had understood what her reaction was about.

"Sakura, I love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I want to spent the rest of my life with you." He had said, with honesty in his eyes.

Sakura smiled. "I love you too Sasuke" And they kissed again.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That one memory was the back round behind her new song to When you look me in the eyes. That one was her favorite, This memory was not so happy.

**FLASHBACK**

Sakura was walking through the streets of Konaha, going to the Hokages office to receive her mission. When she got to the door, she heard Lady 5th yelling at someone.

"…….don't know what to do!! He just left without telling anyone! The sound nin just came and bribed him to go with them. We have no leads to where they could be" Sakura was about to knock on the door when…..

"Sasuke Uchiha is now a missing ninja. There is nothing we can do about that."

Sakura couldn't breathe, let alone speak. She turned around and ran the direction she had come in. Tsunade had noticed her leave and yelled "Sakura!" Sakura had heard her, but kept on running.

Sakura ran out of the building and went towards Sasukes house. She knocked, no answer. She knocked again, and still no answer. She checked the door knob to see if it was open. It was. Sakura ran inside the house, yelling Sasukes name. "Sasuke!!" Checking every room in the house, she did not see him.

The last room she checked was his room. Running in, she found his bed made, most of his clothes gone and his backpack missing from the back of his desk chair.

On Sasukes desk, laid face down has the old picture of team 7 and a picture of Sasuke and Sakura together in the park, sitting on the bench.

Sakura fell on the floor, in the middle of his room crying. Tsunade had followed Sakura to his house. She opened the door, and heard crying in one of the rooms. She walked into Sasukes room and saw Sakura on her knees, with her head down, arms above her head.

Tsunade walked over to her and tries to comfort her.

"I-I can't be-believe he did th-this to me. N-Not even telling m-me." She sobbed. Tsunade rubbed her back putting soothing chakra into her back. She knew that Sasuke and Sakura were one of the best couples in the world.

Sakura had one question and one question to ask only. She cried harder…

"Tsunade……Can you heal a broken heart??"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sakura felt tears on her cheeks, so she took her hand and wiped them off.

Naruto noticed the sudden movement and looked at Sakura. He saw the puffy redness of her eyes and knew that she had been crying. He hugged her tighter, knowing that she could be heart broken forever. They fell asleep on the couch, waiting for another day.

While Sakura was sleeping, she remembered one of her old songs that was also about Sasuke.

((A.N.))(Look up I still love you by Alexz Johnson and listen to it while reading the lyrics)))

If we walk away now  
There's no turning around  
Gotta say what I mean  
While you're here with me  
I'm not sure I'll find words  
To cover the hurt  
That I see in your eyes  
But I gotta try

I know rocks turn to sand  
And hearts can change hands  
And you're not to blame  
When the sky fills with rain  
But if we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you  
I still love you

Can you search down inside  
Let go of your pride?  
If I forget trying to win  
And just let you in  
I didn't travel this far  
To watch it all fall apart  
So give me your hand  
And take a chance

I know rocks turn to sand  
And hearts can change hands  
And you're not to blame  
When the sky fills with rain  
But if we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you

Riding with me as close as before  
Whatever happens, I won't ask for more  
Here in my heart from now 'til the end  
Flame out or fly, we have to try again

I still

I know rocks turn to sand  
And hearts can change hands  
And you're not to blame  
When the sky fills with rain  
But if we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you  
Yeah, I still love you

If we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you  
I still love you

A single tear fell from her face. She would have to sing this at one for her concerts…..

* * *

Okay, this chapter is alittle long, but that's probably a good thing because I haven't updated this is FOREVER!! Im so sorry to everyone whos been reading this and its taken me sooooo long to update. I don't blame any of you guys if you totally hate me. I'll update this soon, but I need reviews haha


	6. Chapter 6

Two lives chapter 6

**OMG, you guys must toooootally hate me! I can't tell you guys how sorry I am. I've been soooo busy lately, school and Student Directing. I know it's not a very good excuse but it's the only thing I've got. I can say that starting today, I will DEFINALY be updating more often…not months later! So here's the chapter that everyone's been waiting for. Read and Review!!! **

**P.S. I have lost my journal for Birthday Disaster, so that story will update whenever I think of what the next chapter was, or until I find the notebook. ******** sry!!**

When Sasuke got back to the lair, he was quietly met up by Orochimaru, who had been waiting by the door.

"Sasssssuke-kun, your back ssssooner than I expected," he hissed.

"Konaha has asked Water country to help them defeat Fire country. Apparently they're going to war. I left after they started talking about you and me."

"Did they find out you were a sssspy?"

"They didn't know I was there. They were talking about traders to Konaha and our names were mentioned. So I left. Now, do I have to work overtime tomorrow or are you paying me today." Sasuke said with a cold voice. Orochimaru snickered and held up his hand, dropping him the money.

"You have done well, Ssssasuke-_kun_" Orochimaru said, and disappeared.

Sasuke walked back to his room to correct papers and tests his students handed in the day before. Twenty-one students and twenty-one papers to correct.

So far, all his student were getting into the high 90's/ When he corrected the last paper, he noticed that this certain student got a 72%.

"Cross Inari, you are turning into Naruto!"

Naruto had always done terrible on his tests, failing most of them. The only thing that kept him going was his determination in becoming Hokage, and his fighting skill.

Tomorrow, he would have a scrimmage test, one on one combat. While remembering Naruto, he also remembered a time when he had come back from a mission.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Sasuke has been away on a mission to escort a very important contractor back to his country. This was a mission almost like the one in Waves, with Zabuza and Haku.

On the way, he had many obstacles. People were trying to assassinate him so he was on guard the entire time.

When Sasuke walked to the front gate, he was greeted by Naruto. He looked around for a girl with pink hair, but didn't see her. He was a little disappointed.

"Sasuke, you're really back! Sakura's been waiting for you."

Sasuke nodded his head, not exactly believing him.

After talking to Naruto about his mission, and Naruto saying he needed some ramen, he headed home.

The voyage back to his house didn't seem right. The birds weren't singing, the sky wasn't its usual blue. Sasuke thought that there must be something wrong.

Omens weren't one of his strong points.

Sasuke stepped on the front step of his house, opened the door and walked inside. He was a girl in the kitchen, with flowing pink hair. Sasuke breathed in relief.

Sakura felt his presence and turned around, with a cooking spoon in her hand. The spoon dropped, and she ran to him yelling "Sasuke!"

She jumped up into his open arms. Sakura put her arms around his shoulders, while Sasuke caught her with his left hand. He lent back and put his right hand on her waist.

Sakura bent her head down and kissed him passionately. Of course, he would respond. They stood there for a while just looking in each others eyes.

Once they broke apart, Sasuke set her down and rested his forehead against hers.

"I thought you'd forgotten," he said.

"I didn't think you'd be back to late, so I came over here to make dinner for when you came back." Sasuke smiled at her and that sat down, enjoying Sakuras well cooked meal.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Tomorrow, he would have a spare with Inari, and see how much alike he was toward Naruto.

Sakura same home from working, and started on her new song. She sat at her desk, took out a piece of paper and started. The title "Our Song"

Yesterday, Naruto suggested that she write a song how her life was with Sasuke, with a good beat. She got her guitar and thought of lyrics to go along with her story. The fine feel of the strings gave her a few ideas on the chorus.

While minutes flew by, she thought of things that Sasuke and she had done. Idea after idea she wrote down, then revised then so they would make sense.

Naruto came in at that moment and put his chin on her head, reading over her shoulder and listening to her play.

"It sounds really good, Sakura," he said.

"Thanks, I tried to make it sound a little humorous and upbeat, just like you said I should……Want to hear the whole song?" she asked him.

"Sure!"

Sakuras played the beginning of her song then joined in with her voice. Right in the middle of her chorus, she suddenly screamed out "SHIT!"

Naruto looked shocked. "Uhh….nice twist to the story, er, Sakura." He gave her a nervous laugh.

"No, no Naruto, you don't understand." She recalled when she saw Sasuke at the bar on Tuesday.

"Sasukes here." She said. Naruto looked confused.

"Yea…I know, I have to find him, but I-"

"Naruto! I meant he's here. Close by. On Tuesday at the bar when I was singing, I saw him there!"

Naruto sat the frozen. No sound could be heard other than the sound of his and her breathing. Quickly, at that. "Are…are you serious?"

"Yes! Of course, why would I lie about that? Really!? Come on, lets get there quick so I can get ready and you can find a good seat!"

_Sasuke was in his room grading papers. Twenty-one students, twenty one papers._

About an hour later, he set the graded papers aside and remembered that Yuki was singing today at the bar.

He got up and left for the bar.

**Okay, so that's that. Next chapter will be amazing……so much suspense and EVRYTHING!! Hehe, Im excited, aren't you! Anyways, as you might have read at the beginning, but Birthday Disaster is basically on hold until I think of something to do. Don't forget to check that out, if you haven't read it yet. Please press the little button in the corner and write a review. Maybe you can give me some ideas so what I can write about after this story. ******** Hope you enjoyed!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Two Lives chapter 7

Sasuke was now seated at the same booth has was in before. Coincidence? I think not. Anyway, he sat in front of the stage about four booths back. The announcer came on the speaker.

"Everyone, you guys remember her from Tuesday. She had a new song you guys all loved, judging on your shouts and cheers. Today, she sings and plays guitar to another new song. Here she is, the beautiful, the amazing…..Yuki!!"

The cheering began and Yuki emerged from the curtains, wearing a sparkling green shirt with no sleeves. The shirt was short enough you could see the rim of her hip jeans, and her flat stomach. She had a guitar hooked around her back. Can you say H.O.T!

"Hello everyone! How is everyone tonight!?"

All the people in the room screamed.

"Well, I have a special guest here today. He's been my best friends for years. Give it up for….Naruto Uzumaki!" She said, and pointed towards the seat in front of the stage.

Sasuke froze, noticing the name of his 'best friend'. He hadn't seen him since the day before he left Konaha.

Naruto stood up from his seat and walked on stage with Yuki. She held out her hand and Naruto took it, hugging her.

When they broke the hug, Yuki said "He's not my boyfriend guys, so don't freak and make us call 911" She laughed. "I've had too many of them anyways" This time the crowd laughed with her.

"Well, this fellow helped me write the song I'm gonna sing. It happens to be about an old boyfriend"

Sasuke knew this girl would have had many boyfriends. I mean, look at her! What he was most concerned with was with how did Yuki know Naruto for years? When Yuki pulled her guitar in front of her, Sasuke stopped thinking and listened to the song.

The piano started to play

**(Our Song, by Taylor Swift)**

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart_

I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, Baby is something wrong?  
I say, Nothing I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song and he says

Yuki looked out into the audience and saw Sasuke waltching her. She directed the next set of lyrics to him. She looked side to side once in a while as to not drawn attention from the crowd. But she made it obvious enough to Sasuke that she was talking to him.

_Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_  
_  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
_

Sasuke saw that Yuki was staring at him during the last part of that song. He didn't know why, maybe coincidence? That part reminded him of Sakura and how they both would sneak out late going places. Their favorite place was by the lake and he'd ask "Baby is something wrong" and she'd answer "Nothing, I was just thinking" Sasuke couldn't believe how much the song related to him.

_I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away_

Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know  


Yuki lifted her eyes back to the Uchiha, never breaking contact. Sasuke noticed this.

_  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again_

She broke contact and got into the song playing her guitar, while someone came onstage playing the violin.__

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow

Yukie jumped up twice playing, emphasizing the stop of the music.

_  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know_

Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song  


The song came to a final cord, and the crowd went wild. Naruto stood up and walked up to the crying Sakura. She wasn't crying because she was happy. It was because she was remembering all the memories only Naruto knew at the moment. Sasuke also noticed she was crying but didn't feel anything by it.

Naruto looked over the crowd until his cerulean eyes met with onyx. His eyes widened.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled.

'Shit!' Sasuke thought, and started to get up and run to the door though Naruto was quicker. Sasuke got to the door and was stopped and thrown backwards by a punch to the face, which Naruto delivered. Sasuke landed flat on a table, which broke from the impact. Glass's were broken on the floor and gasps could be heard from every person in the crowd except Yuki.

"You traitor!! How could you!"

Sasuke got up and wiped blood from his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. "How could I what?" he mumbled. By now the entire bar was staring at them, hovering over him asking if he was okay. Even Yuki was dumbstruck. She knew something would occur, but not something this drastic.

"How could you leave without telling anyone? Leaving without any notice at all!?"

"I didn't want you guys to know…..to get hurt."

"Yeah, well you did a terrible job of that!" Naruto said sarcastically. "Especially to your girlfriend. Do you even remember her…..Sasuke?"

Yuki, aka Sakura, walked up to the two of them to try and solve this problem. She concealed her chakra and thought of a different tone of voice to use. She walked in-between them and faced Naruto.

"Naruto, stop it," she said in a higher pitched voice. "You can talk about your problems concerning Sakura and Sasuke another time in a different location."

"But Sak-Yuki!" Naruto quickly made the change, whining. Sasuke noticed the uneasiness between them and the glare Yuki gave Naruto after his mistake.

"No buts"

"He probably doesn't even remember her! Everything he said to her was a lie and meant nothing! He didn't even tell her he left. What kinda person does that?"

Yuki was about to protest, when Naruto was shoved into a table behind him, with a fuming Sasuke next to Yuki. She looked up at him and felt like she was in highschool again with a little crush. He stomach had butterflies.

Some of the people in the room started to get worried for the both of them. At least three people scattered when Naruto was pushed towards them and the let out a shriek.

"Of course I remember her! She meant everything to me and nothing I told her was a lie. She's better off not knowing where I am and if you tell her I'll break your jaw!"

Yuki stood there still staring at him, with a newfound feeling in her system. Admiration. She even smiled a little.

"Well Sasuke, if you want my opinion-,"Yukie started.

"I don't want your opinion…..!" Sasuke interrupted.

She waited a few seconds for him to calm down. Naruto got up and stood up glaring at Sasuke.

"If you want my opinion, I think you should have said something to hear. I can't imagine how bad she felt once you left her…..all alone.

Sasuke thought about this. 'How much did Naruto actually tell her?'


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm out with another chapter…YAY! Haha, anyways I have a feeling from this point on your going to be on the egde of your seats waiting to see what happens. This story is a little OOC but in some parts they're their normal characters. Enjoy! I'll get the next one up in the next two days**.

-------------------------------------------------

When Sakura and Naruto got home from the bar, the first thing she did was hit Naruto on the head.

"Ow, Sakura-chan, what was that for?!" Naruto asked, while clutching his head.

"That was for almost blowing my cover!! You almost said my name and right in front of Sasuke too! He's the LAST person who needs to find out."

"Sorry Sakura, I didn't mean too. Give me a break, you just told me yesterday!" Naruto said, trying to save his life.

"I did. If I didn't, your head would be in the ground." She smiled. Naruto saw this smile and knew he was forgiven. "I miss your cruelty."

Sakura laughed. "I miss it too." It was dark outside now and the moon was showing. You could hear the mysterious creatures outside crawling and making little noises. They both sat at the table she had and ate the leftovers from what Sakura made last night.

"Well, if you want, I can stay here a few more days. My mission is complete anyways, and its not like he's planning on leaving," Naruto said.

"Yes! You have to stay. You're my only company and its been to long not to have been visited by anyone."

"Okay." He smiled and finished his meal. After Sakura cleaned the dishes, they sat on the couch.

"What were you thinking about, after the concert? Like what memories?"

"Oh….well, the song was about memories of me and Sasuke. I guess some of them kind of got caught up in the moment." Naruto nodded.

"Also, Sasuke would bring me roses after school and leave them in my room with a note that said 'to the love of my life'" Naruto nodded again, understanding the pain she went through. At around 11:45 they both went to bed ready for Friday.

______

**The Next Day**

"Okay class, today we're sparing. I want to see each of yours skills. Now pair up! Inari, you'll be with me" Sasuke said, addressing his class.

The class paired up in groups of two and Inari walked up to Sasuke. "Mr. Uchiha, why did you want to spare with me?"

"Your test scores were terrible but I knew someone who had even worse than you and he was the best ninja in the village, despite his grades. He was even better than me…." He mumbled. (A.N. In case you guys don't know, he be talking about Naruto….hehe)

"Oh…..well okay then!" Inari said as he took his fighting stance. Sasuke did the same about three yards. Inari was the first to charge. To Sasukes surprise, he was very quick. He dodged his movements only a little. He was still hit pretty hard in the arm, which caught him off guard. Inari's moves were like Neji's, Sasuke was on the defensive side. Even his Sharingan would have proved difficult to predict his moves.

Inari went to kick Sasuke in the stomach and got a clear shot. Sasuke was shot backwards into a wall which made a dent. "Gah!" Sasuke groaned as he hit. He hadn't even gotten a hit on him. 'So much for going easy on the guy' he thought.

Inari smirked when Sasuke got up and spit up blood.

"You did pretty well, now its my turn." Sasuke ran towards Inari and went for a punch, but it was blocked. He sunk down on him knees, spun and tried to trip him over but Inari was quick and jumped up and kicked Sasuke in the face. 'This kids better than I thought!' he thought.

Sasuke moved backwards and just got out of harms way. He grabbed Inari's foot and threw him towards the wall he was just at a few moments ago. Inari, in the air, flipped and landed on his feet, skidding backwards. The both stood 20 feet away breathing heavily. The rest of the class was still sparing.

Sasuke stood up straight and walked towards Inari, Inari following his movements. The two of them shook hands.

"You pass, Inari," Sasuke said, still panting.

"Thank you Mr. Uchiha"

"Okay, class is dismissed. You did a great job today." Sasuke said to the students. The class left and Sasuke was alone in the room.

-------

There was a knock at the door, and Sakura went to answer. She opened it to reveal manager Daisuke.

"Daisuke!"

"Yuki." He said, and hugged her. "I have great news for you. You new C.D. is coming out tomorrow at 12 a.m!"

"A-Are you serious!!!?" She asked jumping up.

"Yep, and I even snagged a copy for you to give to your friend."

"You're the best manager in the world Daisuke!!" Sakura him another hug and took the C.D from his hands. "Naruto, come here!"

The C.D. was green, blue and yellow and said Yuki in the corner with a picture of her in the middle. They named the C.D "Our Song" cause of how many people ask for that one to be played.

Naruto walked into the room, wearing his black jumpsuit. "What do you want, Sakura?"

"Naruto, my manager snagged a copy of the new C.D. for you to have." Naruto ran towards Sakura and gave her a huge hug, taking the C.D. in his hands. The three of them went into the living room and listened to her C.D.

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you liked this chapter!! Don't forget to read and review!!**

**Crystal.**


	9. Chapter 9

Two Lives, Chapter 9

Hey guys!! I can't believe it's been THIS LONG since I've updated this. I just got my own laptop and everything so now I can type up my stories whenever!! My Mom and Dad won't be hogging the computer anymore. So I hope you guys can forgive me. Here is Chapter 9 :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :P

Yuki was at the bar today, signing her C.D for fans who had bought the C.D. So far, there had been 440 C.D's sold since 12am...It was only 7am.

Sasuke came in and asked her manager Daisuke to speak to Yuki. By the sound in Sasuke's voice, Daisuke knew better than to ask him what about, so he just nodded and went to retrieve her.

Sasuke took the nearest seat. A waiter came by, asking him if he would like his usual....a beer, but Sasuke declined and watched Yuki with her fans. He noticed that Daisuke before actually talking to her. He knew it was because she was busy

After about 10 minutes, Yuki got a break from her signings and Daisuke leaned over, whispering that someone was here to see her. She looked to where Daisuke had pointed and saw Sasuke standing there. Sasuke didn't see a change in her face, but she walked over anyways. By the time she had reached him....her expression changed to a somewhat nervous one.

'Why is she nervous?' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Can I talk to you?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhm, sure," she said and sat down across from him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"How much did Naruto tell you about Sakura and me?" Sakura looked uneasy and he didn't know why. He was starting to like her.

"Naruto told me everything," Yuki admitted after a minute of thinking. Sasuke sighed. He was going to kill Naruto one of these days.

"I did love her. I still do. It's just that I didn't want her to get hurt by Orochimaru."

"I think if you had told her that, she would have wanted to come along. Anything to be by your side." Sakura said. Sasuke noticed she spoke with passion, almost as if she had the same thing happen to her. This didn't stop him from defending himself.

"If she had come with me, she would have been killed!"

"As long as you were by her side, she'd have been fine." Yuki said. She looked away from the table, feeling slightly awkward.

Sasuke leaned back in his seat in an attempt to cool down. The thought of anything happening to Sakura freaked him out.

"What do you think I should have done? I love her but-"

"I can't do this Sasuke. I can't sit here and listen to all your problems. I have a job I need to get back too. If you love her, go find her. Go and tell her you love her yourself. Don't tell me. Stay by her..."

"I don't know where she is," Sasuke replied. Yuki stopped talking and turned around, with the frills of her silver shirt following.

"She's closer than you think. Just find her, she's probably in Konaha." Yuki walked back to her table to sit down, as the huge line of people cried out her name, excited she was back to sign their C.D's for them.

Sasuke got up to leave, thinking about what Yuki had just told him. 'She's closer than you think'

What did she mean by that?

Sasuke looked at her once more before leaving and he noticed a trail of tears trickling down her face as she signed the C.D's. And with that, he left.

* * *

When Sasuke got home that evening, he laid down on his bed, thinking of what Yukie had told him. A lot of Yuki reminded him of Sakura. The personality, the way she talks, the uneasyness. He tried to think of ways to talk to Sakura, if he could ever find her.

What would he say to her....what would she say to him? Did they have a chance to be back together? Would she forgive him for leaving her?? All these questions ran through his mind.

The advice Yuki had given him was to 'go get her'. Countless times, she had told him that he should have told Sakura about his leaving. It's like Yuki knew EXACTLY how Sakura would act.

Yuki's songs also reminded him a lot about Sakura. "When you look me in the eyes" was written as though Yuki had been there when Sasuke told Sakura he loved her in the Auditorium that one night. The second song, "Our Song" described their dates. And why was Yuki\ looking at him during part of it?

Sasuke and Sakura always snuck out late to be with eachother. The beginning of the song was totally Deja Vu. Something about that song made him think about one date inparticular. It was during the night, when they had snuck out again, and they had decided to talk a walk down the lake. Sakura's face had shown signs of being upset so Sasuke had asked her "Baby is something wrong?" and Sakura's reply was "Nothing, I was just thinking".

Also, Naruto was Yuki's best friend, as far as Sasuke knew. Naruto hadn't come to Sound since that last visit, and Yuki never left Sound. How was it possible that they were so close?

It didn't make sense!!

The one thing that confirmed his suspicions of Yuki possibly being Sakura was when Sasuke and Naruto were fighting, and Yuki came in-between them to stop the whole thing. Naruto had said "But Sak-Yuki!!!"

'Sak' was his last clue to the puzzle. 'Sak'=Sakura in his book. Made sense, but it didn't mean it was true. Could be coincidence.

Sasuke shot up from his laying position and vowed "Sakura, I will get you back!"


End file.
